


First night

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Self-Lubrication, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's family has arranged a good marriage for him, but Jensen is mostly looking forward to the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night

-¤-

Jensen held his back straight as he walked down the aisle, trying to ignore all the eyes on him and only look straight forward towards the man waiting for him at the altar. It wasn't the first time he met Jared, but each time it had been with their families present and while Jensen had been instantly fascinated, he still didn't _know_ his future mate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mack give him a big smile and a less than subtle thumbs up. It wasn't much, but her support did help and Jensen gave her the smallest nod before he focused back on Jared.

The church was full with their combined families, more people than Jensen had expected but a part of him wished that it could have just been him and Jared and a few witnesses. With Jared being son of the mayor, Jensen should have known this wouldn't be the case. He almost stumbled when he reached the steps leading up to the altar but big hands on his waist quickly balanced him and Jensen deeply inhaled the rich scent of an alpha.

 _His_ alpha.

"Be careful," Jared said, voice pitched low, for Jensen's ears only. "We've got so many people we don't even know here to see us get married. Don't wanna disappoint them."

Jensen almost burst out laughing at that, biting down on his lower lip as they faced the priest. He was nervous, that much was sure, but he also knew that he was lucky to have his marriage be to someone like Jared. The alpha was well known in the area, big and strong but also caring and good-hearted. That the Padalecki's had chosen Jensen was more than he could have hoped for and he was happy his father had allowed for Jensen to be mated the day after his eighteenth birthday.

"Thank you, he mumbled, smiling when Jared reached out to tangle their fingers together.

"We are gathered here today, to unite alpha Jared Padalecki and omega Jensen Ackles in mateship. This union will bind together two influential families, and two strong people. I am proud to stand before each and every one of you today."

Jensen tried to look at the priest and not his future mate, but it was easier said than done.

"Alpha Jared, do you take omega Jensen as your mate, to care for him and protect him. To be with him for the rest of your days?"

"I do," Jared said, his voice strong and sure and there was a smile on his lips when he looked down at Jensen.

"Omega Jensen, do you take alpha Jared as your mate, to care for him and protect him. To be with him for the rest of your days."

"I do," Jensen said, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"I now pronounce you mates. You may now leave your marks."

Jared leaned in first, his lips barely brushing Jensen before he continued down to bite down where Jensen's neck connected to his shoulder. The pain was sharp and intense, making Jensen cry out and cling to his mate but the pain soon faded away into pure pleasure when Jared soothingly licked at the mark.

"Your turn, mark me," Jared whispered against his skin.

Strong arms came down to wrap around Jensen, pulling him up ever so slightly and Jensen bit down on the graceful expanse of neck presented for him. He could tell the moment everything changed, the world around him shattering, only to be reformed into something new. Something where Jared became the center of everything and Jensen pulled in a shaky breath as he clung to his new mate.

"That was intense," Jared mumbled. "I didn't know it would be like that."

His hands were still on Jensen's hips, holding him close and Jensen wasn't sure he'd be able to pull away from Jared ever again.

"Me neither," Jensen said, tilting his head in for a kiss and the audience watching them didn't matter anymore.

To the cheers of the onlookers, Jared led Jensen down the aisle, one arm around Jensen's shoulders. The moment they stepped outside they were met by an even bigger crowd and Jensen had to bite back a smile when Jared growled and pulled him in even closer. Jensen was not happy that they had to attend the reception, but some things were tradition and he knew there was no way for them to get out of it.

They just had to suffer through it.

-¤-

"Think we can head out now?" Jared asked, his nose pressed up right under Jensen's ear and Jensen groaned at the sensation.

"Someone will notice," Jensen pointed out.

"I really don't care."

Jensen didn't care either, not when his entire body was all too aware of the way Jared smelled, his warm body pressed up against Jensen's and their minds getting more and more tangled together with every minute they spent together. Jensen had looked forward to the mating, but nothing could have prepared him for the way it felt to be mated. It was more intense than he could ever have expected and he had a fleeting suspicion that he and Jared might be a better match than anyone could have imagined.

"Let's get out of here," Jensen agreed.

They got up, arms still wrapped around one another and Jared felt a blush creep up his cheeks when there were loud cheers and catcalls guiding their way out of the big banquet hall. The moment they got into the elevator, Jensen found himself pressed against the wall and Jared's tongue pushed in between his lips, hands already tugging at his clothes. Jensen groaned, pushing himself closer to Jared and he could feel his own pleasure mirrored and enhanced by Jared's, pushing higher and higher until Jensen felt intoxicated with it.

By the time the door pinged and opened, Jensen's shirt was halfway off and Jared's pants unbuckled. Getting to their hotel room wasn't the easiest thing, not when neither of them was prepared to pull away, but somehow they managed to get the door open and they almost fell into the suite.

"Bedroom, now," Jared groaned, pulling Jensen with him.

The suite they had been given was huge, soft couches and spectacular views of the city but Jensen noticed none of that. All he could focus on was the way Jared's hands felt on his body when they peeled out of the last of their clothes and _finally_ were naked. Jensen soon found himself pushed down on the big bed and his legs parted, almost of their own accord. He wanted Jared more than he had ever wanted anyone before and his fears about losing his virginity on his wedding night had faded with the first press of Jared's teeth against his skin.

Jensen was wet, more than he had ever been before, his mating having kick started his first ever heat and he cried out when Jared wasted no time before getting down on his knees between Jensen's spread legs. The first brush of a warm mouth was against the head of his leaking cock, tongue swirling the tip to gather up the wetness there and Jensen moaned, trying to push his hips up in search of more. Jared would have none of that, though, and his big hands came down on Jensen's hips, holding him in place.

"You just lay there, baby," Jared mumbled against the sensitive skin of Jensen's hip. "Let me take care of you."

"Please," Jensen whimpered and Jared grinned up at him before moving further down.

His mate trailed kisses down the inside of Jensen's thighs, combining them with soft bites that made Jensen tremble with how good it felt. It was nothing compared to how it felt when Jared's tongue met Jensen's wet hole, pushing inside and licking up the slick. Jensen had touched himself, putting fingers inside but it couldn't compare to the way it felt when Jared's tongue circled the rim.

"I need you to knot me," Jensen whimpered. "Please, Jared. Mate. I need it so much."

He couldn't be the only one feeling desperate, and he was proven right when Jared knelt up between his legs, circling long fingers around his cock and Jensen couldn't tear his gaze away. Not until Jared gave Jensen's hips a small nudge and Jensen knew right away what his mate wanted, what they both needed. Getting up on his hands and knees felt _right_ and that feeling was even better when Jared's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back. For a moment he felt a finger brush against his hole, but before he could protest the finger was removed and Jensen felt the first blunt pressure of Jared's cock.

"Let me in," Jared demanded, his hands warm and firm on Jensen's hips. "I'm gonna knot you so good, just relax and let me inside."

Jensen arched his back, spreading his legs further and it was easy to relax when Jared was the one asking him to do so. The next time Jared pushed forward, Jensen could feel his body open up and Jared slid all the way inside with one smooth thrust. A scream of pure pleasure left Jensen's lips as he felt his mate filling him up perfectly.

"Wanted you from the first time I saw you," Jared mumbled, keeping still and running one hand up the curve of Jensen's back. "So beautiful, but I never imagined it to be this good. You fit me so perfectly."

"Feels so good," Jensen managed to get out, squeezing down around Jared's dick.

They did fit perfectly together, even Jared being still inside him felt amazing and Jensen tried to push back to make him move.

"Thank you, for accepting me as your mate," Jared said, leaning forward to press a kiss towards the mark his teeth had left on Jensen's skin.

The touch sent sparks of pleasure through Jensen's body, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Mate," Jensen groaned when Jared pulled back out, the head still keeping Jensen up. "Please, move. I want you to. God, my mate. My alpha."

At the last word, Jared slammed forward, burying himself all the way inside and Jensen's fingers clutched the sheets as he rocked back against Jared's strong body. Jared started moving then, deep thrusts that made Jensen moan each time Jared bottomed out, feeling himself leaking wetness around Jared's hard cock. They were soon lost in the combined pleasure, moving together, and Jensen couldn't stop himself from crying out each time Jared pulled him back on his cock.

"Mine!" Jared growled.

"Yours!" Jensen agreed, arching his back and moaning loudly.

Jensen's arms gave way under him at the first pressure of Jared's knot against his rim, and it was only his mates hands on his hips that held him up. Jared started moving slowly, circling his hips, and Jensen could feel himself slowly open up. His body was on fire, pure pleasure and the thought of _mate, mate mate_ the only thing on his mind. One hand moved up Jensen's neck, fingers coming to stop on against the bite mark and that small touch was enough to make Jensen relax fully, his body allowing for Jared's knot to push inside.

"Oh god, oh _god_ ," Jensen almost sobbed, whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

He could feel Jared inside of him, thick bursts of come filling him up and the big knot keeping it firmly in place. Jared rocked against him, grinding the knot against Jensen's prostate until they both collapsed down on the bed and Jensen whined when the knot pulled at his rim.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled, arranging them so that he was spooned up against Jensen's back.

It took awhile for Jensen's breathing to calm down, his body feeling heavy and sated and it became even better when Jared licked over the bite mark.

"You said you've been wanting me for a long time," Jensen said once his mind finally cleared up and he could think of the words Jared had spoken during the mating. "I thought it was your family that arranged this?"

He could hear Jared chuckle, something that made both their bodies move in the most interesting way.

"Yeah, it's true. Our families, this mating is good for both. But I had it arranged because I wanted you."

Jensen smiled, leaning his head back against Jared's shoulder and Jared wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen. He could feel the way their minds were still tangling together, closer and closer, and he realized that the warm feeling in the back of his mind was Jared's contentment.

As far as a wedding night, Jensen thought it was pretty damn perfect.

-¤-


End file.
